


Safe

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean always plays it safe in life...except in one area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rakshi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rakshi).



> Written February 2008 as a birthday gift for Rakshi.

Elijah was a true chameleon. You just got used to his looking one way and he'd turn around and totally change his appearance.

Others considered such behavior erratic, but Sean recognized it for what it was, freedom of spirit, and a desire to follow his own path without regard to style or fashion.

Sean wished he could let himself be that free, but had to admit he normally played it safe.

Except when it came to love.

The first time he'd looked into Elijah's blue eyes, had gotten lost in them, Sean knew he was leaving safe behind him forever.


End file.
